


Tylko we Lwowie

by dieOtter



Series: Szczepko i Tońko [2]
Category: Będzie lepiej, Szczepko i Tońko - Fandom, Włóczęgi, przedwojenne polskie komedie
Genre: Gen, lata 30-te, przedwojenny Lwów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Szczepcio i Tońcio mają nową sąsiadkę. Ale czy na pewno?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał z okazji akcji literackiej "Skumbrie w tomacie" na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Kim byli Szczepcio i Tońcio wyjaśniałam już przy okazji mojego poprzedniego fika o nich ("Tryptyk lwowski"). 
> 
> Betowała Tina Latawiec.

**Tylko we Lwowie**

 

Klapa w podłodze uniosła się i opadła z hukiem. Siedzący przy stole Tońko podskoczył i skrzywił się z irytacją.  
– Ta i czego raban robisz, stało się co?  
Zdyszany i zarumieniony Szczepko wgramolił się na poddasze i przysiadł na zamkniętej klapie.  
– Bo ty nawet nie wiesz, Tońciu mój złoty, kto się tu do nas sprowadził! – oznajmił tryumfalnie, acz niezbyt głośno, jakby w obawie, by nie usłyszano go tam na dole.  
– Aliwo, tu do nas? – powtórzył Tońko, rozglądając się po ich niewielkim pokoiku z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia wypisanym na jego szczerej twarzy.  
– Aj, durny wariat. – Wyższy z przyjaciół machnął ręką. – Ta jasne, że nie do nas. Piętro niżej, do pokoju po Karolowej, Panie świeć nad jej duszą. Słuchaj! – Rozsiadł się wygodniej i sięgnął po stojącą na stole butelkę, która niestety okazała się pusta, odstawił więc ją z powrotem, wzruszył ramionami i rozpoczął opowieść. – Idę ja po schodach, patrzę, a tu drzwi uchylone. Drzwi uchylone, a za nimi dziewczyna. Mówię ci, Tońciu, sikoreczka jak ta lala. Nóżki toto ma zgrabne jak, nie przymierzając, Loda Halama*, na nóżkach pantofelki czerwone jak porzeczki w ogródku ciotki Bańdziuchowej**.  
– Ta co ty mnie mówisz o pantofelkach? – przerwał mu przyjaciel. – Ty mnie najsampierw powiedz, czy ona ładną buzię ma, czy aby nie jaka mazepa? Włoski czarne czy może złote?  
Szczepan zamilkł i podrapał się po głowie.  
– Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu z niechęcią. – Włosów ja akurat nie widział...

_Szedł powoli, niemalże na palcach, w górę ciemnej klatki schodowej, nasłuchując, czy gdzieś za rogiem nie czai się przypadkiem gospodarz domu, któremu wraz z Tońciem znów zalegali z czynszem. Nie to, że nie zamierzali zapłacić, po prostu potrzebowali jeszcze paru dni na zgromadzenie odpowiedniej sumy. Szczepan nie lubił być komuś winnym pieniądze, jednak ponieważ los sprawiał, że zdarzało się to niemalże co miesiąc, nie było sensu denerwować siebie i staruszka zbędnymi wyjaśnieniami – dlatego też obaj przyjaciele zgodnie unikali gospodarza. Już trzeci dzień z rzędu. I właśnie tej ostrożności Szczepko zawdzięczał fakt, że ujrzał nową lokatorkę, podczas gdy ona nadal nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Chociaż „ujrzał nową lokatorkę” było stwierdzeniem nieco na wyrost. Tym, co zobaczył, była szczupła nóżka w cienkiej pończoszce i czerwonym pantofelku, zalotnie wysuwająca się zza uchylonych drzwi. Następnie ukazała się ręka w czarnej aksamitnej rękawiczce – wysunąwszy się mniej więcej do łokcia, poczęła poruszać się jakby w takt niesłyszalnej muzyki. Przystanąwszy w bezruchu, Szczepan przyglądał się z fascynacją temu oryginalnemu tańcowi, czekając, aż zza odrapanych drzwi ukaże się reszta tancerki. Czekał jednak na próżno – minuty mijały, gospodarz mógł nadejść w każdej chwili, on zaś wciąż nie widział niczego prócz zmysłowych ruchów ręki i nogi oraz sporadycznego mignięcia bladoróżowej falbanki, wieńczącej skraj sukienki. W końcu, coraz bardziej rozpłomieniony, ostrożnie postąpił naprzód, a wtedy zdradliwa deska w podłodze – ta, o której wiedzieli przecież od dawna i której w normalnych okolicznościach na pewno by nie poruszył – zaskrzypiała głośno. Tajemnicza kobieta wydała ciche syknięcie i wycofała się natychmiast, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Szczepko zaklął pod nosem i energicznym krokiem ruszył na poddasze, by podzielić się swoją przygodą z przyjacielem._

– Jak to nie wiesz? – Oburzał się tymczasem Tońko. – To jak ty na nią patrzył? Ta włosy ważna rzecz, najważniejsza! Zwłaszcza u dziewczyny, ma się rozumieć! Bo ja to ci powiem, że wolałbym złote. Takie jak miodek albo... – Blondyn wyraźnie się rozmarzył.  
– Ta co ty się tak tych włosów uczepił? – prychnął Szczepan, nagle zirytowany, uświadamiając sobie powoli, że jego historia może wydać się przyjacielowi śmieszną. – Włosy głupstwo, jak nóżki zgrabne, to i reszta też będzie niczego sobie!  
– Ta co głupstwo, jak głupstwo? A jakbyś na ten przykład ty, albo i ja, obudził się pewnego pięknego dnia rudy jak ta marchewka, to też byś mówił, że głupstwo?  
– Dobra, już dobra. – Szczepko uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji. – Ta ja wiem, co my zrobimy, Tońciu. Pójdziemy przywitać naszą nową sąsiadkę! Niech wie dziewczyna, że tu porządny dom, a my porządne chłopaki!  
– Ta i chodźmy! – Tońko wyraźnie zapalił się do pomysłu przyjaciela.  
– Chwila, chwila, nie tak na chal pal, Tońku, popatrz się najsampierw w zerkało.  
Blondyn posłusznie zawrócił i sięgnął po obtłuczone lusterko, po czym przeniósł na towarzysza pytające spojrzenie. Szczepan westchnął teatralnie.  
– Ta przeca nie pójdziemy do niej jak jakie biedołachy. No już, zmieniaj ancug, śledzia jakiego włóż. I uczesz się koniecznie! – Sam też przeczesał palcami włosy i sięgnął do kieszeni. I tak nie miał nawet połowy sumy potrzebnej a czynsz, nic się nie stanie, jeśli wyda szóstaka, prawda?  
– Masz, Tońku, centa, leć kup jakieś bombony, a ja skoczę narwać gdzie jakichś chabazi, coby sąsiadka wiedziała, że my nie żadne cepaki, ino galanty chłopaki – zrymował wesoło, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
– Tylko po cichu, Szczepciu mój złoty, żeby pan gospodarz nie słyszeli! – ostrzegł go Tońko, zdaniem Szczepana całkiem niepotrzebnie, jako że to on dziś już dwukrotnie przemykał się przez klatkę schodową niczym złodziej.

Pół godziny później dwaj przyjaciele, odziani w swoje najlepsze ubrania i krawaty, z kwiatkami i pudełkiem czekoladek w ręku, zapukali do drzwi nowej sąsiadki.  
– Chwileczkę!  
Szczepko i Tońko wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia – głos dobiegający z wnętrza był zdecydowanie męski.  
– Może to jej brat albo co? – rzucił blondyn niepewnie.  
Jego towarzysz skrzywił się.  
– Ta w tej klitce nie ma miejsca dla dwóch osób – wytknął.  
– A bo w naszej to jest? – prychnął Tońko w odpowiedzi. – Ty, a może to jej absztyfikant? Może my przyszli nie w porę?  
Zanim jednak zdążyli się nad tym zastanowić, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i ukazał się w nich chudy młodzian w pomiętym, zdaniem Szczepka przesadnie kolorowym ubraniu. Młodzieniec omiótł gości na poły zaskoczonym, na poły rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
– Panowie do mnie? – zapytał z akcentem wyraźnie wskazującym, że nie pochodził ze Lwowa.  
Przyjaciele zmieszali się zgodnie, w końcu jednak Szczepan, ponaglony kuksańcem, uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział najuprzejmiej jak umiał.  
– My do tej pani, co tu mieszka. Ale jak my przyszli nie w porę, to pan tylko słówko szepnie, później przyjdziemy.  
Tońko zmarszczył brwi i szturchnął go po raz drugi.  
– Ale to nie tak, to zupełnie nie tak! – wtrącił szybko. – Bo my tylko chcieli tę panią przywitać w naszym domu, coby wiedziała, że tutaj porządne ludzie mieszkają, chociaż batiary.  
Gospodarz wyraźnie się stropił.  
– To bardzo miłe z panów strony – odparł po chwili. – Ale skąd panom w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że tu mieszka jakaś pani? To mój pokój. Fryderyk Albin. – Wyciągnął rękę na przywitanie.  
Tońko wymamrotał swoje nazwisko i uścisnął podaną mu dłoń, podczas gdy Szczepko wciąż spoglądał na nowo poznanego młodzieńca spode łba.  
– Kiedy sam widziałem, że była pani! – zaperzył się. – Zgrabniuchna, w różowej sukience i w czerwonych pantofelkach!  
– Może się panu przywidziało? – spytał Fryderyk, ale jakby bez przekonania.  
– Ta co przywidziało, jak przywidziało? – oburzył się Szczepan nie na żarty. – Tu była, tańczyła za drzwiami. Ze drzwiami – zawahał się. – No, w każdym razie tańczyła...  
– Szczepciu! A może on tej pani co zrobił? – rzucił Tońko niepewnie.  
– Mamciu słodka, Tońciu, to być może! Gadaj pan, co pan zrobiłeś z tą panią! – zażądał groźnie, marszcząc brwi i wymachując bukietem dla poparcia swoich słów.  
Fryderyk westchnął ciężko i przeczesał palcami czarne, nienagannie ułożone włosy.  
– Wejdźcie do środka, panowie – zaoferował w końcu i cofnął się, by przepuścić ich w drzwiach, rozglądając się po pustej klatce schodowej, jakby w obawie, czy ktoś z sąsiadów nie podsłuchał ich rozmowy.  
Przyjaciele zawahali się na moment, spojrzeli po sobie, lecz w końcu zdecydowali się skorzystać z zaproszenia. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła się im w oczy, kiedy znaleźli się w środku, była przewieszona przez oparcie krzesła bladoróżowa sukienka i stojące tuż obok na drewnianej podłodze krwistoczerwone pantofelki. Dwa pytające spojrzenia skierowały się na Fryderyka, który westchnął i gestem wskazał na łóżko – jedyny mebel, nadający się do siedzenia, nie licząc krzesła.  
– Proszę, siadajcie, panowie. Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię. Napijecie się czegoś? – Sięgnął po stojącą na stoliku butelkę, po czym obejrzał się na wciąż tkwiących przy wejściu gości. – No nie bójcie się, nie otruję was. Tej pani też nie otrułem – roześmiał się nagle. – Fajne z was chłopaki, to i powiem wam prawdę. Tylko dajcie słowo, że nikomu nie rozpowiecie.  
– Słowo batiara! – wyrwał się Tońko i zaraz umilkł pod ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem przyjaciela.  
– A co jeśli pan się nam tu przyzna do jakiej zbrodni? Nie ma mowy, ja niczego nie będę obiecywał, nie ma głupich! – wykrzyknął Szczepko.  
– To ja w takim razie daję panom słowo, że zbrodni nie było i nie będzie. – Fryderyk przerzucił sukienkę na stół, przesunął ją na bok i począł rozlewać alkohol do szklanek (miał ich całe dwie). – Bo żadnej pani tu też nie było. Może w przyszłości będzie, ale dzisiaj nie. – Uniósł dłoń, by uciszyć Szczepana, który usiłował znów zaprotestować. – Widzą panowie, ja jestem aktorem.  
– Jak Bodo? – rozpromienił się Tońko.  
– Niezupełnie. – Fryderyk roześmiał się. – To znaczy, jeszcze nie, aczkolwiek mam nadzieję, że to się także w przyszłości zmieni. Prawda jest taka, że w Warszawie nikt nie chciał dać mi nawet sprzątać w swoim teatrze, więc przyjechałem tutaj, do Lwowa. I już mam pierwszą rolę! – pochwalił się entuzjastycznie. – Kabarecik, nic wielkiego. Ot, śpiewanie do kotleta, ale zawsze to jakaś publiczność, prawda? No i tak się złożyło, że dostałem rolę kobiety. Niby że mam taką delikatną twarz, że posturę mam wiotką. No, może i mam, choć tak po prawdzie to ja myślę, że oni tam chcieli ze mnie zażartować na początek, żeby zobaczyć, z jakiej gliny jestem ulepiony. No, ale to nawet na dobre wyszło, trudniejsza rola, większe wyzwanie, większy sukces, ja się uda. No więc ćwiczę dziś od rana numer z drzwiami. Najpierw ćwiczyłem z szafą, ale ona straszliwie skrzypi, więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że pewnie wszyscy już wyszli do pracy czy gdzie tam im trzeba i że nikt pewnie nie zauważy, jak sobie momencik bardziej na widoku poćwiczę. No i niestety, pan zauważył. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się ponownie. – I jak, wierzą mi panowie?  
Tońko przeniósł niepewne spojrzenie na Szczepka, który powoli, z namysłem skinął głową.  
– Ta choćbym i chciał nie wierzyć, to teraz widzę, że panience to by te kajaki z nóżek spadały. – Wskazał na pantofelki, które rzeczywiście były w zaskakująco dużym jak na kobietę rozmiarze.  
– Czyli ty wziął pana aktora za ósmy cud świata? – zachichotał Tońko nieco złośliwie.  
Szczepan spłonął rumieńcem.  
– A taki podpalony przyszedł, taki w skowronkach – nabijał się dalej blondyn, wytykając go palcem. – Zaraz chciał sztajgować na dół, jurzyć się do tej swojej sikoreczki o czerwonych nóżkach. Oj, nie mogę! – zaśmiewał się, nie zważając na coraz chmurniejsze oblicze przyjaciela.  
– Tońku – odezwał się w końcu Szczepko niskim głosem. – Tońku, ty wiesz, że ty dla mnie jak brat rodzony. – Urwał i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Ale jak ty jeszcze choć słówko na ten temat powiesz, to jakem Lwowianin, tak ci w to ryło przysmalę, że cię ciotka Bańdziuchowa nie pozna!  
Śmiech zamarł Tońkowi w gardle, na jego twarz wystąpiły rumieńce i tylko szybka interwencja Fryderyka powstrzymała dwóch batiarów od bójki.  
– Panowie, no co wy! Mamy pół butelki wódki do wydojenia, chyba nie będziecie się teraz bić?  
Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie, speszeni.  
– My mamy bombony – odezwał się w końcu Szczepko i, unikając wzroku Tońka, podał gospodarzowi pudełko z czekoladkami.  
– Ale może my przeszkadzamy panu aktorowi w próbach? – zaniepokoił się nagle blondyn.  
– Skądże znowu! – Fryderyk machnął ręką. – Wprawdzie żałuję, że nie jestem tą, której się panowie tutaj spodziewali, ale muszę przyznać, że wizyta panów jest mi bardzo na rękę. Jestem we Lwowie zaledwie od pięciu dni, prawie nikogo tu jeszcze nie znam, nawet nie miałem z kim oblać sukcesu! – Pochylił się, by podać gościom szklanki, sam zaś uniósł do ust butelkę. – To co, na zdrowie? A potem może pokażecie mi trochę Lwowa?

 

KONIEC

*Loda Halama – przedwojenna tancerka i aktorka, zwana posiadaczką najpiękniejszych nóg Drugiej Rzeczpospolitej.

**Ciotka Bańdziuchowa – jedna z bohaterek audycji Wesoła Lwowska Fala

**Author's Note:**

> **Słowniczek gwary lwowskiej użytej w tekście**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> absztyfikant - adorator  
> aliwo - ale gdzie? (niem. wo - gdzie)  
> ancug - ubiór (niem. Anzug - garnitur)  
> batiar - łobuz, człowiek ulicy  
> biedołach - biedak  
> bombon - cukierek  
> cent - pieniądz  
> cepaka - cham  
> chabazie - kwiaty, bukiet  
> galanty - elegancki  
> jurzyć - kokietować, zagadywać, zalecać się  
> mazepa - brzydka kobieta  
> na chal pal - w pośpiechu  
> najsampierw - najsamprzód  
> podpalony - podniecony  
> przysmalić - uderzyć  
> ryło – twarz, gęba  
> sikoreczka - mloda dziewczyna  
> szóstak - 10 gr  
> sztajgować – iść szybko  
> śledź - krawat  
> zerkało - lustro (ukr.)


End file.
